LED modules for emitting desired light have been conventionally known. As shown in FIG. 1, an LED module 900 includes a substrate 920, a wiring 930, LED chips 940, and wires 950. The wiring 930 is formed on the substrate 920. The wiring 930 includes a wire bonding pad 931 to which the wires 950 are bonded. The LED chips 940 are arranged at the wiring 930.
In such a conventional LED module 900, the LED chips 940 are arranged at the wiring 930 via, for example, a silver paste (not shown in FIG. 1). When arranging the LED chips 940, if the silver paste comes into contact with the wire bonding pad 931, a portion of the wiring 930 where the LED chips 940 are arranged and the wire bonding pad 931 are short-circuited. This makes it difficult to increase the yield.